buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia's Gone
Bad Blood, Part Four: (also known as Love Sick Blues, Part One) is the thirteenth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic series. It was written by Andi Watson and illustrated by Cliff Richards. Synopsis Beauty, popularity, and impeccable fashion sense are just a few of the qualities that help define the character of Cordelia Chase. When a gorgeous, mysterious beauty begins to invade Cordelia's spotlight with the men of the Bronze, though, she undergoes a shift in priorities. With an upcoming school quiz-show contest looming, Cordelia decides it's time to flaunt her intelligence… by any means necessary!"Buffy the Vampire Slayer #13". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved April 16, 2018. Continuity *Buffy is sure she's seen Selke before, but fails to remember the two had confronted in Halloween. *Selke avoid killing Buffy with the certain that her death would cause a potential to become the new Slayer, which already happened due to her first death ("What's My Line, Part Two"). *Surprising the Scooby Gang with her intelectual abilities, Cordelia would be accepted in prestigious colleges ("Choices") and revealed as top ten percent of her class ("Untouched"). Upon her impressive SAT score, she would declare she has "some experience in covering these things up" to preserve her popular image ("Lovers Walk"). Appearances Individuals *Angel *Cordelia Chase *Dr. Flitter *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Lyle *Milo *Daniel Osbourne *Willow Rosenberg *Rouleau *Sarah *Selke *Buffy Summers Locations *Bavaria, Germany *Las Vegas, USA *Sunnydale, USA **The Bronze **Espresso Pump **Sunnydale Cemetery **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School library Weapons and objects *Brooch of the Ottobeuren *Stake Death count *Unidentified vampire, staked by Buffy Summers. *Lyle, sired by Selke. Behind the scenes Production *The title is a reference to the song "Delia's Gone" (1940), continuing the thread of classic songs for titles since Hey, Good Lookin', Part One. *First published as , the story was collected as Love Sick Blues, Part One. *The photo cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2. *Differently from other representations, at this point the comic issues had vampires also able to transform into green creatures with red eyes, pointy ears, a wide mouth, and long teeth. Although, this seems more like an artistic choice, not having direct consequence to the stories. *The Bronze differs in this appearance as well in the comics at this point; as the "Bronze Club", it has a consistent facade of two large statues, since its first comic appearance in Wu-Tang Fang. Distribution *'' '' was the 85th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 33,949 sales in September 1999 at comic specialty stores."September 1999 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops". Comichron. Retrieved January 09, 2019. Collections *"Crash Test Demons" *"Omnibus: Volume 4" *"Classic 23: Bad Blood" Pop culture references *The quiz-bowl is live broadcast at PBS. *Cordelia mentions television host Joan Rivers. *Lyle compares television and film screenwriter J. Michael Straczynski to novelist Charles Dickens. *Buffy referes to television series Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Buffy mentions the Planet of the Apes franchise. Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *J. Michael Straczynski is refereed as "Strcynski". International titles *'Italian:' Cordelia È Andata (Cordelia Is Gone) *'Russian:' Печальная мелодия любви (The Sad Melody of Love) Gallery Cover artwork BC-13-00b.jpg|Jeff Matsuda main cover Group50.jpg|Original picture for photo cover International covers BC-13-RU.jpg|Cover in Russia References nl:Love Sick Blues, Deel Eén Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic